


Happiness

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [265]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Healing, Independence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who we were together isn’t who I want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happiness  
> Original  
> Prompt: Author’s choice, any/any, happy  
> Finished September 20, 2015

You could have been it for me,  
the one and the only.  
You could have been the one –  
but you weren't.  
They’re all so sorry when I tell we’re not anymore.  
They’re all so sad and I’m not. 

Who we were together isn’t who I want to be.  
I’ve grown past you now;  
I smile even when it rains.  
I laugh and I dance  
and I’ve remembered how to sing. 

You could’ve been my everything  
and for so long you were.  
I lost myself in being what you needed  
and became only your want.  
But I am more than that,  
more than your fairy tale dream.  
Who I was in your eyes isn’t who I want to be. 

They don’t understand and I don’t care;  
weren’t they your friends first anyway?  
I’m so happy now, happier than I ever was  
sleeping beside you every night,  
trying not to cry.  
I cry now, whenever I need,  
I cry just so happily. 

I’m learning so much about myself,  
not trying to fit into your mold of perfection.  
I’m going places I’ve never been,  
doing things I never dared dream I’d do –  
The world’s an adventure again  
like back when I was young and wanted  
to climb mountains, to sail the seas,  
to lose myself in a forest and dance into the sun. 

Once, I thought I was happy in your arms.  
I know now just how wrong I was.  
I’m happy now, happier than I’ve been in so long.  
Don’t you understand?  
It doesn’t matter how you beg,  
how loudly you plead, how much you cry –  
I’m never going home to you  
because wherever you are could never be my home.  
Who I am now is who I want to be  
and that’s a me without you,  
happier than I ever dreamed.


End file.
